Laburn
|Source = Franchise}} Laburn is a female Fire Fury appearing in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Meeting Aggro In "Furious Fun", Laburn and her best friend, Cinda, were passing though Huttsgalor, while trying to find new ways to have fun. They were approached by Aggro, a juvenile Fire Fury and member of the Rescue Riders. Laburn introduced herself and invited Aggro to be a part of the Fire Fury group. The three of them played in the snow, before Aggro suggested they return to The Roost. At the lighthouse, Laburn and Cinda ate a lot of fish before meeting the rest of the Rescue Riders. The group was surprised to see adult Fire Furies. Laburn and Cinda suggested that they could spend the night together playing on the island. The two showed Aggro how to make her body glow and together they flew through forests, lighting up the landscape. When they returned to the Roost, Laburn and Cinda convinced Aggro to stay awake all night and play with them. The little dragon agreed and the three spent the night making explosions and eating. By morning they have made a mess and need to clean it up. After doing a poor job cleaning, Cinda and Laburn again convince Aggro to play, instead of tending to her duties. After playing in snow and shooting fireballs, Aggro is able to reluctantly get the two dragons to follow her. However, they are quickly distracted yet again when they saw Boiling Springs Valley. Despite Aggro's warning that it was dangerous, Cinda and Laburn fly around the unpredictable geysers. Eventually all three become dangerously stuck in hot mud. The three send off fire blasts into the air, in hopes of attracting help. The Rescue Riders noticed the blasts and come to their rescue. After thanking them, Cinda and Laburn leave the area to continue their quest. Physical Appearance Laburn is bright red with orange shades and a pale underbelly. Her wings, tail fins and eyes are yellow and her horns are red. Personality Laburn is very playful and energetic, always looking forward to having fun with her friend, Cinder. She is very friendly towards other dragons, even those who are not her species. Laburn doesn't like doing chores, but she can still be helpful if asked. She doesn't always realize when she exaggerates with her games or when she might be doing something dangerous, which is her only weakness. Abilities *'Fire blast:' Being a Fire Fury, Laburn is able to shoot balls of fire with great precision. She often combines her blasts with Cinda's to produce a firework-like effect into the sky. Laburn can also concentrate her fire into a small blue flame, which can be used to heat up metal in order to bend it ore fuse two pieces of metal together. She calls this the "Torch". *'Glowing:''' Like all Fire Furies, Laburn is able to heat up her body enough to make her body glow in the dark. Relationships Cinda Cinda is Laburn's best friend. The two of them have been together for such a long time, that they know each other's preferences and finish each other's sentences. They always do things together, as a team, be it a game or a rescue mission. Aggro Laburn, along with Cinda, easily accept Aggro into their small group because she is also a Fire Fury. Because of this they treat her as a little sister, and as such, get her into trouble having fun. Appearances Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Medium Dragons